Tales of the World: Radiant Legend
by Krimson Tears
Summary: A legend of that is supposed to be just that a legend, but when a teenage girl finds a strange boy sleeping in the lost ruins she begins to wonder if that legend is in fact true, and their return means her world and the ones she loves are in danger.
1. Awakening and Return

Tales of the World: Radiant Legend

By: Krimson Tears

Summary: A legend that was supposed to be just that, a legend, but when a teenage girl finds a strange boy sleeping deep within in the lost ruins she begins to wonder if that legend is in fact true. If it is then that means the world she and her loved ones live on could be in danger. Will the lost civilization called the Decenders return to the world they left behind so long ago? Or will they leave it to fall into ruins once again.

Chapter One: Awakening and Return

* * *

><p>Kanonno Silverwing frowned as she entered the old ruins.<p>

"Euphe! Come on, we can't be in her, Dio and Mell already finished gathering more herbs!"

Her friend didn't answer. Kanonno cautiously stepped into the old ruins making sure to keep an eye out for monsters and for Euphe as well. The pink haired girl didn't like this place; every time she saw it she got a sudden feeling of dread, it felt like something bad had happened here.

"Euphe?" she called out again, and again there was no repy.

"Kanonno?" the pale purple haired twin called after her standing outside of the ruins with twin brother next to her.

Kanonno frowned and looked back to the twins worriedly, Euphe had been gone for a while now and this was the only place she could have gone to.

"We should go find her, don't you think?" Mell asked holding her staff tightly looking at her brother.

Dio couldn't help but stare at the two girl with an exasperated expression, he didn't like the ruins much either, and since no one knew exactly just where they came from they'd been told to stay away from them for years. Supposedly a race of people that existed thousands and thousands of years ago used to live here, but they just disappeared one day, leaving everything they built behind when they did.

After that overtime monsters started to travel further in and made the ruins their home. The deeper you went in the ruins the stronger they got. Dio wasn't opposed to the idea of going to find Euphe, he wasn't exactly thrilled either, he sighed as Kanonno and Mell smiled at one another relieved, at least somewhat, even though they had no idea how they were going to find her in such a large place.

Even with the ruins overgrown with large tree root and plenty other greenery, one could still make out the old cravings embedded into the walls, even some color remained Kanonno noted. As the three made their way down on of the passageways, looking around in awe. They didn't need light; the glowing plants supplied more than enough. Still imagine hundreds and thousand of years ago this place must have been even more beautiful than it is now, almost like a palace.

"Oh wow…" Kanonno trailed off unable to finish as they reached the end of the passageway covering her hand with her mouth.

Dio and Mell's eyes went wide with surprise, equally just as surprised as Kanonno, this place, it was almost like something out of one of the fairytales Etos used to tell them when they were younger. The walls were covered in brilliant stones all of various colors even on the ceiling, forming into one large picture. Kanonno blinked as she realized, that the entire room was telling a story, just like the old mosaics at the church in her hometown. It looked like to be a large group of people bowing down to the World Tree, almost as if they were worshipping it.

"Just like the legend…" Kanonno mused walking deeper into the grand hall to get a better look, some recorded legends of the tree said that the Radiants worshipped the world tree, almost as if it were a god.

Kanonno!" Mell shouted at the pink haired girl, she blinked and stopped walking then paled as she realized that a monsters face was inches from hers.

Jump back in a series of graceful jumps she pulled her large blue and black sword from her back as the monster charged towards her, then went pass her. Like she wasn't even there. Mell, Dio and Kanonno watched as the monster ran out of the hall blinking dumbfounded.

"Any idea what that was about?" Dio asked still dumbfounded, the girls just shook their heads.

"Good, cause-"

Dio looked up at the ceiling, was something cracking? Dio looked up at the ceiling, he could hear something cracking? Mell looked down at the ground, a small rock was trembling almost jumping with movement. Within seconds monster started coming out from the corridor opposite of them.

"Crap! RUN!" Dio shouted and the three started running back the way they came.

The trembling turned to shaking, Mell screamed as she lost her footing, Dio grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her up but the shaking grew to violent. Another Earthquake? The ground below Kanonno's feet cracked and started to crumble below her.

"Kya!" Dio and Mell looked over to Kanonno calling out for her, but the earthquake was too loud for Kanonno to hear anything.

The ruins would fall on them if this kept up, Crystal glass started to fall from above them in dozens of small pieces almost like snow. Everything was caving in, they realized.

Kanonno could help but wonder if this was where they were going to die. Then just as it started the earthquake stopped. Kanonno and Dio exchanged looks of relief. However their relief came to early the ground below them finally gave way and the three fell into the darkness below.

* * *

><p><em>He could hear it…someone calling for him, telling him to wake up. He couldn't help but think that the voice sounded familiar. It told that if he didn't wake, then this world the world that they gave so much to would cease to exist…. But he was so tired…. Why… he couldn't remember, that voice was the only thing…<em>

_Fragments, almost like images came to him as he dreamt. A city fill with life, hundreds and thousands of people stood at the base of a large tree, and then they started walking towards it their bodies giving off a white golden like color. Then a woman… she stood at a podium at the trunk of the tree… she looked back and smiled before disappearing in the same light as the other… she was…_

The images faded and voices, different from the ones before filled his ears, they were calling out to someone… using the name Kanonno…

As he opened his eyes he saw the blurry outline of three people below him. Two leaned over the third, the one with pink hair. She wasn't moving; he blinked confused, who were they? The silver purple haired girl held up her staff and closed her eyes. A seal appeared below the pink haired girl's body; then it faded as quickly as it appeared. Whatever she'd done it didn't work apparently.

Pulling at his arms he stopped realizing his entire body was covered in roots. They wrapped around him almost like they didn't want to let him go.

"Kanonno!" he stopped and looked back down at the three strangers blinking, the one with the pink hair was Kanonno?

Pulling at his arms again he could feel the roots and vines pull away from him as if by magic and slowly released him. The boy fell, fast and hard landing roughly on the ground far below him. The twins both looked up from the unconscious girl and blinked at the same time. The younger boy sword ready to pull his sword from its hilt, but stopped when Kanonno groaned and Mell gasped.

"Kanonno, does anything hurt? Are you alright?" Kanonno blinked several times before asking,

"…Where are we?"

The twins looked at each other and then at her with a shrug. All they knew is that they woke up here after falling from the corridor. Mell sighed when Kanonno sat up and she was alright at least, Kanonno stared over at the boy.

"Whose… he?" she asked nodding towards him.

That was a good question actually. The three stared at him uncertainly which caused him to blink confused.

"Kanonno!" a faraway voice shouted throughout the large hall the four were in.

"Euphe?" the three said full of surprise, as the purple and white creature flew from above right to Kanonno.

"Kanonno I was so worried!"

The three frowned and glared at the strange flying creature, she was worried? They went through so much trouble trying to find her and she was worried?

"Who's that?" Euphe asked looking over to the fourth person in the large hall.

They all sighed at the sudden change in question. The purple creature flew over to the boy and stared at him intensely. Purple eyes stared into deep green eyes. Then the creature turned around and said,

"He's strange,"

Kanonno stood up and walked over to him, he stared at her as she smiled at him and asked, "Ignore her, she's always like that, so what's your name?"

He continued to stare at her, then looked down; his name?

"…My…. name?" he repeated slowly

Kanonno nodded as the Dio and Mell stared at him mutely.

"…Terra,"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One: Awakening and Return<p> 


	2. Guilds and Trouble

Tales of the World: Radian Legend

By: Krimson Tears

AN: Dio and Mell are from Tales of Phantasia Narikiri Dungeon X (Cross). I haven't seen them in any other Tales games except that and I rather like them, they are so cute for twins.

Chapter Two: Guilds and Trouble

* * *

><p>"I don't think this going to work, his clothes are too strange and his hair.." Dio said staring at their new group member Terra, who in turn looked at his clothes with a confused look, what was so strange about them?<p>

Kanonno couldn't help but agree, but there was no way she could leave someone who didn't know anything about himself except his name. She noticed his mannerisms were almost childlike but somehow not at the same time. He knew basic things and how to get around, but didn't talk very much.

"It'll work…I think," Kanonno said to the twins who didn't look convinced.

Terra pulled at his hair, well it was long he'll given them that. Maybe he should cut it? But he didn't have a sword or knife. He also noticed that his clothes didn't match their clothing; they looked too.. Simple compared to Kanonno's and the twins. There was nothing he could do about that though. Walking he felt pain shoot through his leg. Ignoring it he looked up to where he had been. He must have been up there for a long time; the roots looked like a cocoon, so he was all the way up there, like the roots were protecting him.

"Is he crazy or something?" Euphe muttered in Kanonno's arms, so she wouldn't fly off somewhere again.

Terra stared down at the strange creature and her ears went back and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are we going to tell Leon?"

Kanonno frowned; Leon wasn't the person she was worried about, she was more worried about Tear and Cheria. They and the rest of the guild members always told them that they should never go into the ruins that the monsters were dangerous and would attack anyone for no reason. Now that they were in it, they understood why.

"It'll work out in the end, I'm positive," Mell and Dio looked at each other and sighed, even Dio had limits to his rashness.

"How are we going to get out?" Mell asked and Kanonno paused then Terra said,

"There's a passage over there,"

He pointed over to the other end of the hall and the three squinted, there was a way out. But was it usable? Eventually the group made it to the other side of the large dark hall and sure enough it was usable. The twins cheered, they were ready to go get out of these creepy ruins.

"Terra, what were you doing here anyways?"

Terra paused in thought "I was asleep," he answered Dio narrowed his gaze.

"What kind of person sleeps in ruins swarming with monsters?" he asked aloud, Mell gasped glared at her brother ready to scold him.

"I don't know," Terra answered with a shake of his head, Kanonno put a hand on his arm with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll remember eventually," Terra nodded slowly.

Dio and Mell took off past them and started up the long stairwell. Terra could see the light at the top of the stairs and followed after them with Kanonno right behind. What would be there when he got out of this building? Why did he feel as if he shouldn't leave? Kanonno leaned to the side as they headed up the stairs.

"Terra is something wrong?"

Terra looked back at her in realization that he was pulling on an earring on his left ear. Letting his hand fall he closed his eyes, "It's nothing…" he answered quietly.

The voice told him the world was in danger, but what was it that putting this world in a risk? And why did he feel as if he somehow had a part in it? He wanted to remember, but what was there to remember? He couldn't help but wonder if he ever would.

* * *

><p>"Kanonno! Where have you three been? Look at your clothes! Your fealthy!"<p>

The red head scolded placing her hands on her hips with a surprised but stern stare when she saw the four come in. Kanonno glanced over to Euphe whose ears fell again before she flew off. Cheater, Dio thought. Terra looked around the room; ever since they arrived in the small town he'd been quiet. Now they were on a large ship that he had never seen before.

"And who's this?" Cheria asked noticing Terra, the long dark haired boy tilt his head to the side then looked at Kanonno.

"Um, he says his name is Terra,"

Cheria nodded and looked him up and down, his clothing was different, and she had never seen someone quite like him, long dark hair that almost touched the ground. He looked worn out and just as dirty as the other three.

"Just where did you find him?"

Dio and Mell glanced at one another then back at Cheria and said, "We gotta go, Etos told us we had to be back before dark,"

Cheria glared at the twins and they flinched. Terra looked at them then back at the red haired woman.

"I was asleep," he answered, Cheria looked over at him.

"Asleep, in the Fields?"

"The ruins," Terra answered before anyone else could

Dio groaned, Mell sighed and Kanonno laughed nervously.

"We told you not to go in the ruins, it's dangerous and there was an earthquake today, you were hurt were you?" Cheria asked worriedly.

The younger ones all shook their heads in unison. Cheria sighed putting a hand on her chest in relief then said looking in the direction that Euphe had flown off too, "No use scolding you three now I suppose, somehow I have a feeling that it wasn't your fault to begin with."

Dio and Mell looked at each other smiling and at the same time and decided that it was time to leave before anyone else came to scold them. They too disappeared down the same hallway Euphe went down moments ago.

"Hmm, so what should we do with you…" Cheria mused placing her hand on her face with a small smile.


	3. What happens Next

Tales of the World: Radiant Legend

By: Krimson Tears

**_An: I'm trying get into the habit of updating more. It's not as easy as I thought….actually it's really hard for me to stay on more than one character for a certain amount of time. Anyways here's another update. ;P_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: What Comes Next<p>

* * *

><p>Terra stared at himself in the mirror his long hair was gone, well mostly. Kanonno cut what she could and put the rest in a ponytail. Other than the length the rest was the same. The Guild, Ad Libitum even gave him some new clothes. He hadn't put it on yet, he was tired. Tugging on the azure blue earring again he couldn't help but something felt wrong. He felt a change, but in what he had no clue. What would happen if he couldn't remember?<p>

"Terra, what's wrong do you not like your hair?"

Terra shook his head and turned to Kanonno, she sat on a chair petting the sleeping creature Euphe on her head with a small smile.

"Just thinking…" he said in a quiet tone.

Kanonno cocked her head to the side and stared up at him.

"If you think about it too much you won't be able to sleep," she said in a knowing voice, Terra wondered how she always knew what he was thinking.

"Then what should I do?" he inquired and Kanonno smiled at him.

"Just do what you can for now and you'll be fine,"

Terra looked back in the mirror, do what he could. Was that all he could do? He frowned; there was nothing else he could do there then maybe…

"I want to join the guide here,"

Kanonno gave him a surprised look then smiled again, "I'll ask Yuan and Kratos about it tomorrow, but for now..." she looked down at Terra's leg and blinked.

Terra mimicked her and remembered he had hurt his leg when he landed on the ground when the tree roots let him go earlier today.

"Oh…I forgot…" he said as Kanonno lightly set Euphe on the chair as she stood and walked over to him.

"You should have said something, does it hurt?" Terra shook his head, though Kanonno looked like she didn't believe him crossing her arms in the same manner that the red haired girl had before.

"You still should have said something," she sighed then added, "Come here,"

Terra obeyed, like a lost puppy and sat where she pointed to. Kanonno closed her eyes and a seal appeared below her. A healing spell, Terra realized. The spell centered on his bruised ankle and slowly the bruise faded away and pain faded away with it. The magic smelled familiar from somewhere.

"There that's better, honestly you-"

Kanonno squealed suddenly as Terra pulled her arm and closer to him. His head rested at her neck. "T-terra?" He sighed and then said,

"You smell like the…" he trailed off in a whisper with his eyes closed.

Kanonno blushed; she could feel Terra's breathe on her neck. She didn't know what to do this had never happened to her before. Terra's grip loosened after an awkward minute or two and Kanonno realized that he was asleep.

"Kanonno.. pass me the…cookies…"

Kanonno turned her head to the small creature think she was awake her blush deepened in color. Then realized that she was still asleep and sighed, that was a shocking experience. But now what was she going to do with Terra fast asleep, he wasn't exactly light; pulling him to the side she laid Terra on the side on the couch and stared down at Terra, what did he she smelled? Raising her arm she smelled her shirt sleeve. She didn't smell anything unusual; then what was it he was talking about.

Thinking for a short minute she realized that she was still staring at Terra's sleeping face and couldn't help but find it cute. Then blushed widely and turned around to leave the room forgetting Euphe thinking that she would go take a nice long bath just to make sure she didn't smell strange.

When Terra awoke the next morning Euphe was sleeping next to him on the couch curled up in a ball. Sitting up his hair fell over hi

* * *

><p>s shoulders and he blinked sleepily and looked around the room. Where… the events from yesterday came flowing back and he pulled on the earring again. What was he going to do now? Looking over at the new set of clothes sitting on the table across the room he got off the couch and made his way over to the table.<p>

A few minutes later he was changed in his new clothes and after another few frustrating minutes of trying to get his hair to lay like it had the night before he gave up and turned to the small creature still sleeping and decided to leave it alone. Leaving the room Terra looked around for anyone but no one seemed to be around.

He walked for a short time reaching a large door that he remembered from the night before. It moved down when a button was pushed, which meant if he pushed the other it would go up? The door opened and a man with red brown hair stepped out with a long blue haired one behind him. Terra stared at them, no not directly, he could see something flowing behind them, and they looked like wings.

"Is this the boy that Kanonno found yesterday?" the blue haired one pulling his long ponytail over his shoulder.

The red brown haired one stared at Terra without saying a word; he wore mainly purple and had a sword at his hip. The blue haired one wore white and blue and red armor.

"So it would seem," the red brown haired finally answered then walked pass Terra continuing down the hallway.

Terra watched as they passed him without so much as speaking a word. Those two weren't like Kanonno, the two seemed unearthly. The door beeped and he hurriedly got on before the doors closed and waited as it moved upwards. Shortly after the doors opened and a cold breeze filled the air, stepping out Terra eyes went wide with shock as he stared out at his new surroundings. A large tree covered in a white blanket.

Looking up at the sky white flakes fell on him. He closed his eyes a cold breeze wrapped around him. Opening his eyes again he gazed over to the large tree. It was the same tree he had seen from his dream before he woke up in the ruins.

"Oh Terra your up, what are you doing out here dressed like that you'll catch a cold," Terra looked over to see the red head from last night coming his way with a light purple haired young girl in tow. She tilted her head to the side with a curious stare but said nothing while the red head Cheria grabbed Terra by the wrist and pulled him back to the doorway he just came up on.

"Where are we?" Terra asked, this wasn't the same place they had been at yesterday.

"Were in Snowvalley, we left the port when you returned with Kanonno and the twins yesterday," Cheria answered as they took the elevator back down.

Terra stared at the light purple haired girl who smiled at him. He smiled back the elevator stopped and the door opened once again. They stepped out and Terra saw a large group of people sitting at a long table talking with one another. Kanonno also sat at the table laughing as another girl talked to her. She too looked like she had wings on her back, but no one else seemed to notice them.

Kanonno looked up and stood when she saw Terra, the twins Mell and Dio noticed him too and waved at him.

"You should go sit down," Cheria said smiling at him sitting the basket she carried onto the table.

The purple haired girl took his hand and said, "This way,"

She dragged him over to the open seat next to Kanonno whose cheeks went pink before he sat down. The purple haired one sat next to him quietly.

"Ah that's Sophie," Kanonno said looking down at her plate.

Terra nodded and looked out of the window; the white flakes were falling harder and harder than when he was outside. Kanonno looked out the window too then at him, "Wanna go play in it?"

Dio and Mell's eyes brightened as they both gave Kanonno the 'I wanna go' looks, the blonde girl with wings giggled and said, "It does look fun, have you ever played in snow before?"

Terra stared at her then said, "I don't know,"

The blonde smiled goodnaturally said, "We'll just have to let go you out and play then,"

Terra looked at the blonde with a confused look; it was as if she didn't what exactly he meant when he said he didn't know. Kanonno sighed, "That's Colette our fearless but somewhat ditzy Guild manager,"

Just as Kanonno said that the doors opened up again and the two men from earlier came into the door, just as they did the room grew quiet and everyone stared at them. Terra blinked confused, was he the only one who could see their wings? While pondering the possibility that he was the only one that could in fact see the wings the red brown haired man stared at Terra. Kanonno seemed to notice as well but didn't say anything. The two then walked away going to another room without saying word to anyone.

"Ah, that's Kratos and Yuan they run the guild, currently there are four Ad libitum guilds, this ship is called Van Eltia, it goes between the largest countries in Slyvaria," Terra nodded as Kanonno explained how the guild worked.

"All these people?" Terra asked and Kanonno nodded and looked back town at her plate.

"How do I join the guild then?"

Kanonno poked her egg and bit her lip.

"Um…you can't, they don't think the guild would benefit from you joining,"

Terra nodded but didn't say anything; basically he wasn't good enough then? Kanonno seemed to notice the disappointed look on his face and said, "But if you work at it and do small jobs here and there I'm sure you'll be able to join in no time,"

Terra nodded silently, Kanonno hurriedly grabbed some bread and other various foods and put it on his empty plate. "But for now don't worry about it, remember?"

"Just do what I can for now right?" he said and Kanonno nodded, and went back to eating.

Terra stared at the plate, how he could get on the guild, the thoughts from last night, his purpose in life, why he couldn't remember anything important about his life before the ruins. Why could he only remember pieces of his past? The people he saw going to the tree they had wings as well. And what about the woman standing at the base of a large tree with a staff in her hands. Kanonno looked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that Terra was fiddling with his earring again. She frowned, she really wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do…unless...

* * *

><p>Chapter Three end<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: No this story is based off the legend of the Radiant. But at the same time it is basically like the games, the main character Terra will go through a whole lot of BS in this game. I'm including Decenders of the last games and Radiants, I twisted their part in some way and made them into a civlization, but that'll be touched on the next chapter when Terra figures out what he can do and why he's there. <em>**


End file.
